


【尊游】小仓库pwp

by Doorbell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorbell/pseuds/Doorbell
Summary: 尊游pwp 轻微捆绑play
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 2





	【尊游】小仓库pwp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin/gifts).



> OOC 捆绑有

光线昏暗的仓库内，隐约响起几声若有若无的喘息。

藤木游作努力压制着欢愉的呻吟不让它们从口中逃出，连隐忍也无法打败的强烈快感从后头秘处里的小玩具传来，最高档位的震动正不停地刺激他穴肉深处的敏感点。

尽管一波又一波的欲望浪潮拍打他的理智，然而绝不服输的意志在支持着他不去低下头颅乞求恋人的痛快。

毕竟这是一场他和穗村尊之间的“独特决斗”。

“游作……是不是要撑不住了？”

穗村尊几乎是咬着牙齿把这句话从嘴里挤出来的，愉悦的酥痒感汇聚成电流一股股地涌上他的大脑皮层。被捆在椅子上动弹不得的他，只能是任由心爱的男朋友扒拉开裤链，玩弄自己粗大的性器。

“尊才是、唔、嘴硬……”

藤木游作用双手握住肉根，伸出湿软的舌尖去逗弄翘得硬挺的东西。他的舌苔滑过柱端，又颇具技巧性地含住吸吮，嘴角溢漏的透明唾液“啪嗒”滴落在囊袋，挠得绑在椅子上的人心中欲火直烧。

若不是心血来潮恶趣味地把无线跳蛋塞进对方里面看对方如何逞强，自己也不会“意外”中招被用麻绳双手反绑在椅子上吧。

穗村尊咽下一口唾沫，盯着藤木游作松垮衬衫里头的大片白皙——扣子早就解开，领带也不知扔去哪个角落了。最重要的是，现在这个人的下半身除了他塞的小玩具外什么也没有。

藤木游作一直有着不动声色的狡猾。他灵光的头脑不仅表现在卡片决斗中，在性事方面也不会给对手占到任何便宜，当下的场面无疑精准地敲中了穗村尊忍耐力的薄弱点。

对方挑起来的情欲开始在穗村尊的大脑里到处乱窜，喉咙干燥得十分难受，性器也因身下人的挑弄而胀得生疼，必须需要柔软而温暖的东西去缓解才行。

藤木游作对着肉柱的顶部轻轻吻了一下，随即张开嘴巴把半根柱体包裹起来，泛红眼眶溢出生理反应的泪水——不好受的人同时还有他，习惯了恋人入侵的穴道显然不是玩具所能满足的，还应该要有更长、更粗、更为有力的东西将他的身体完全打开。

两人饱受彼此带来的欲望煎熬，却谁也不肯退让一步。谁先受不住谁就是输家——这是此刻这对幼稚情侣的想法。

“尊要射了吗。”

藤木游作吐出肉柱，舌头拉出两条黏稠的液丝后又将它们吞下。毫无疑问这根柱体在他熟练的逗弄下已经渗出了点点精华。他把手掌盖上去，拇指紧紧按住顶端的小口，绿宝石似的漂亮眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光芒。

身体快感开关的电流被硬生生掐断，无法顺利射精的感觉憋得穗村尊难受极了。他艰难地吐出一口热气，下巴的汗水顺着脖颈滑落，沾湿了束得整整齐齐的衣领。

当下局面显然是半跪在双腿间的那个人占上风，哪怕略微不甘心，坐着椅子的人也只好归咎会变成这样子到底是自己太过于宠爱恋人的缘故。

而抓住弱点后立刻给予致命一击是藤木游作一贯的做法。果不其然，他快速摩擦着拇指移开小口，那根挺立的性器下一秒便给出了问题的答复——浓稠而白花花的精水全数喷出，完完全全扑上了他的睫毛、鼻子和脸颊。

看着对方把手指抹下的一滴白液放到舌头舔舐，欲望的火焰最终是把穗村尊脑子里的东西席卷一空，从身体到灵魂都只剩下了对身前的人最深的渴求。

“我可不能让游作小看了啊。”

自己送上门的食物当然要从头到尾拆吃入腹。穗村尊深深吸入一口空气，再一次呼出时，束缚手腕的麻绳已经被他用力崩开了。

手腕处的火辣疼痛对于肾上腺素极速飙升的欲兽而言根本微不足道。破开桎梏的男人摘下眼镜丢到一旁，撩起了被汗水打湿的红白色相间的刘海。平常时候穗村尊都努力地在藤木游作面前当一名温柔体贴的完美男友，并不会轻易地把自己野性的一面暴露出来。如今对方亲手切断了他理性的丝弦，又怎么能够继续忍耐？

“轮到我的回合了，游作。”

趁对方还未反应过来，穗村尊蓦地把人推倒在地。一手擒住身下人的双手手腕、用膝盖关节压开大腿对于从小在爷爷道馆锻炼的他是十分简单的事情。

局势刹那间就逆转了，藤木游作终于注意到一个问题——他低估了恋人的身体素质。

“你是、怪物吗……唔！”

体内的跳蛋被不怀好意地往更深处推去，受到进一步刺激的敏感软肉下意识夹缩起来。藤木游作睁大了翡翠色的双眸，鼻间呼吸完全乱了套——他甚至能清晰地描摹出在后穴里玩弄肉壁的手指纹理。

“游作这里好湿。”

捻出几丝晶莹的液体，穗村尊将其抹上对方微微颤抖的柔嫩性器。事先做好的润滑措施方便了后头的性事，他抓住那根羞涩的柱体大力揉搓，颇有以其之道还治其身的意思。

“啊哈、呃嗯——”

藤木游作无力地别过头喘息，把他压在地板上的男人对他身体的敏感地带知根知底，没有放过他胸口的肉粒。贴着衬衫的吮吸犹如隔靴搔痒，反而滋生了藤木游作更深一层的渴望。

只靠撸动性器和跳蛋刺激并不能让他达到完全的高潮，食髓知味的身体早已是完全屈服。

“……快点进来，尊……”

嘴唇动了几下，他终于道出了穗村尊最期待的那句话语。

干柴烈火，一触即燃。

穗村尊拨开那张湿哒哒的小嘴，迅速抠出了里边的玩具。哪怕交代过一次的柱体也依旧硬挺，不住地磨着一张一合的粉嫩穴口。

“再说一次吧，游作？”

恋人难得一见低声下气的模样实在太过于可爱，不免激起他要接着挑逗的心思。

“……快、快点插进来……”

烧得滚烫的躯体在对方逗弄下软得一塌糊涂，藤木游作阖上双眼，不自觉地抬起了腰部，再次呼唤那个名字。

成功被这番淫色撩红了眼，穗村尊松开手腕，把手掌转移到光滑纤瘦的腰侧，一口气撞入温暖而湿热的腔道内。

莫大的满足充斥了全身，藤木游作禁不住仰起头从喉间发出一声喘息。无与伦比的快感麻痹了他神经，紧接着一股黏糊的白液从娇嫩的肉柱中猛地冲出，打在了穗村尊的校服外套上。

“游作身体真的好敏感，才刚进来就射了。”

高潮时缩紧的后穴也差点把穗村尊的东西夹出来。掌心顺着腰间的肌肤抚摸，他开始凶狠地挺动自己的胯部。

“呃嗯……啊哈……”

藤木游作拼命压抑的呻吟里是止不住的欢愉，承受着激烈抽动的酸胀从尾椎蔓延到四肢百骸。他努力张开后穴去容纳硕大暖热的肉根，每顶进一次甬道的软壁都会紧紧地裹住茎体吸吮。肉体交合的淫靡声在这间散满荷尔蒙的小仓库内响起，若是此刻有人路过定会听得脸红心跳。

太深了、会坏掉的。

身体被疯狂侵犯的性快感啃食着藤木游作的细胞，大脑被层层叠叠的欲望全面支配，只剩主动去迎合抽插以求更多的本能。大力进出的性器把穴口处的褶皱撑平来，不停地摩擦布满敏感神经的内壁。

“游作里面好棒，好暖和……”

彻底解放了兽性的穗村尊掐住藤木游作的大腿大开大合地操干，紫红的指痕在白嫩的皮肤上格外明显。一次又一次直达灵魂的贯穿使得后者彻底坠入快感的浪潮里，双腿无意识地环住正在埋头挺动下胯的人。

“啊哈、不行……尊、太快了……”

高中生的身躯遭不住如此剧烈地抽插，只能任由泪水从眼眶溢出，混杂着汗珠划过沉醉淫欲的脸庞。失神的双眼看似被情爱所迷，实际掩藏了一个人的影子。

压在他身上的另一位高中生并没有停下运动，反而加大了力度对准滑腻肉壁内前列腺所在的那一点挺撞。划开软肉的茎体在一团温热里不断地搅动，享受由紧致穴道带来的极乐。

他再一次抓住对方的双手，弯曲十指扣紧了热烫的手掌。柔和的灰蓝色对上润湿的碧绿色，两具相贴的身体于此间达到共鸣。

穴腔被黏糊精水浇灌的瞬间，藤木游作的耳垂触到一片柔软。暗哑的声线伴随灼热呼吸飘在耳边，让他有那么一瞬恍惚。

勉强从高潮中扯出一点意识，他将下巴抵住那人的肩头，微微张开了口。倘若不是深入骨髓的依恋作祟，他也不会就此沉沦吧。

胜负一开始便不存在，双方皆是彻头彻尾的输家。


End file.
